Dance of the Lovers
by lexiaarcadia
Summary: Hawkeye loves one, Trapper loves the other, BJ does not want to be part of this....Contains Slash and unrequited Love.


Title: Dance of The Lovers  
Author: **radarhunnihawk**  
Rating: pg13  
Warnings: Unbeta'ed. Mistakes are my Own...yeah Slash is implied. As is adultery and all the good stuff.  
Summary: Hawkeye loves one, Trapper loves the other, BJ does not want to be part of this...  
Pairing/Genre: H/T unrequested B-eye.

If this was a Shakespearean play it may have been called "the dance of the lovers." Anyway, dear reader, I am not Shakespeare and this is no play. This is a story, a story about how love can not conquer all obstacles. As this is a decade not from our own. This is a story about forbidden fruit as it were. It could be considered to be illegal desire to put a more truthful ring to this tragic tale.

To run with the Shakespearean metaphor, it may be prudent to introduce the key players. To set the scene as it were. The setting is not that important, a hotel bar at a reunion of war comrades. The players however are. All are doctors, good ones at that. If this tale was told whilst they were in their youthful years it would have spelt disaster. Not only for their professional lives but for their personal ones to. This is not a tale from your era, dear reader, were folk are a little more enlightened about these matters of which I speak.

The first doctor is the centre of the conundrum of which I speak. He is a dark haired native from Maine. He goes by the name of Pierce to Friend and Foe alike. He is a paradox, hard to figure out. A person can make themselves crazy trying. He himself is feeling a little crazy himself right now. That may be an unfair assessment but how else can one describe love sickness? His problem is that he loves two people at once. It is debatable if one can love two people at once, but he believes that he is and who am I to argue? Alas,he is in love with two people as previously stated. Two married people. Two male married people. These two people hold a place in their hearts for our leading man to. Unfortunatly just not the way he would want them to be.

One of these two fellows is a Boston resident who goes by the name of "Trapper" John Macintyre. He comes to this reunion with three children and a wife in toe. His marriage is purely pretence. In his entire married life he has never been faithful to Louise. It did not matter which set of chromosomes his lover had. Louise his wife knows this fact, she even knows about Hawkeye. As if by some unspoken agreement they have never discussed this matter. If the truth was known, Louise herself is no angel.

The third player in this scene does not know he is part of Hawkeye's affiliation. Hawkeye and Trapper physically explored their mutual attraction to each other, Hawkeye and BJ did not. This is because BJ did not respond to Hawkeye's prompts. BJ Hunnicutt , the stereotypical Mr America. He was faithful to his wife. He loved his wife and his daughter Erin. Whilst it was fair to say that BJ loved Hawkeye it was the love of a best friend. Unfortunately Hawkeye loved BJ as more than that. It was painful for him to watch BJ with Peg and Erin. He was so…..happy. Hawkeye was not, he was jealous of Peg. Why jealous? Because she had the one thing Hawkeye craved, needed more than anything in the world. BJ'S pure love.

As much as he loved Trapper if given the choice he would pick BJ. BJ was a stabilising influence for Hawkeye, he was Hawkeye's other half, soul mate even. Trapper could have sympathised with Hawkeye if Hawkeye had even confided this information to himself. He would always regret changing his mind about the note. He had in fact composed a swansong for his comrade in hell. He also had left it on Hawkeye's pillow for him to find. He had been realistic, no society would have accepted two men as romantic partners. It would have been hopeless from the beginning. Korea was Korea. In Korea , like any war, homosexuality happened but was never openly discussed. As this was the case nobody would have tattled on them. However he knew he had hurt Hawkeye by getting Klinger to destroy it. (This was via a frantic telephone conversation from the airport, this is needless information but I mention this to satisfy the readers curiosity.) Trapper also suspected that Hawkeye did not share the same depth of feelings that he had for Hawkeye.

And so late at night the three men sat in , what you would call a bar. They were vocalizing their feelings on the unpleasantness that was Korea. Bj noticed the tension and unuttered words under the surface. Hawkeye's glances at BJ were becoming increasingly clear to read. Unfortunately as were Trappers, a fact that the three men did not wish to acknowledge. Nevertheless, as much as Hawkeye and Trapper wanted a new dance to begin BJ did not want any part of it, no matter what the steps may have been. All three were in a play alright but in conflicting acts.

The tragedy to this tale being that Hawkeye had not married, and it is doubtful he ever did. Whilst he may have been in love with two men he would ultimately end up alone. As after that reunion, and due to circumstances unknown, BJ and Hawkeye would not cross paths again.

I'm proud of this so reviews would be welcome.


End file.
